


How Interesting

by Itscrazytalk45



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BDSM, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, Light BDSM, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itscrazytalk45/pseuds/Itscrazytalk45
Summary: A girl that lives on her own without her family. She goes outside most days and works in a bakery and the one night that her friends didn't accompany her, something quite terrifying occurred.





	1. Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that people like it. It was an interesting one

Night had fallen over the city catching her out late one night as she was walking home. Unknown to her a small gang of young men had caught sight of her and were following her from a distance for the moment as she made her way along the sidewalk as they talked amongst themselves, from time to time casting ominous glances in her direction. Eventually they began to draw closer, closing the distance between her and themselves.

She continued walking down the sidewalk, her stomach cramping with the stress and the feeling that something dangerous would be lurking close behind. She picked up her pace, trying to possibly confirm her suspicions of the person or perhaps people behind her. Her heart pounding loudly as she walked as unsuspiciously as she could but wither close behind, she did the only thing she could. Run. 

The moment she broke into a run the five men took off after her, sprinting down the sidewalk. The fastest of them quickly closed the gap between them and grabbed her hair at the back of her head. Pulling her up short he snaked an arm around her throat to hold her long enough for the others to come up and grab her, dragging her back towards a nearby alley. 

Hands. All over her body. Dirty, filthy fingers prodding at her skin. She screamed as loud as she could. One of them ripped fabric from their own garments and wadded them up and shoved it down her throat. She gagged hard on the fabric. They are gonna rape me is her thought. The more resistance I give the more they will break me. She went limp her body shutting down and giving up, not letting them have what they really wanted from her. Fear. 

It all seemed to happen at once, as the men pulled her back and she let out that scream before surrendering and going limp the amulet around her neck began to glow...softly at first and then quickly grew brighter before the ruby in the pendant cracked and the energy trapped within surged forth to open up a fiery portal before her. A figure dropped out and landed face down on the pavement, his body badly burned its mouth stretched open in a soundless scream of agony causing the men around her to stop and stare, one of them going as far as to place her between her and the burned body on the ground as they yelled out in surprise.. 

“Wh-what the fuck just happened.” The tallest male assailant said almost as if he didn’t realize that he had in fact said that aloud. He let go of the woman from where he was standing and inches away from the figure laying in the cold asphalt of the dark night. The amulet flickered and the woman’s eyes grew wider and she watched the figure move slowly as if to grip his bearings enough to communicate in some fashion.

Slowly the burned figure lifted it's head to focus on the attacker holding her between them. A low, rumbling growl sounded from deep within the figure's chest and it lunged forward suddenly to wrench the man's hand from her arm with the loud crack of breaking bone. A moment later he was sinking his fangs into the man's neck drinking deeply. As he drank that burned flesh began to drop away to the pavement of the alley, revealing pale, unburned flesh beneath as he began to heal rapidly. 

The girl shook where she stood... well more like she lay. the more she watched, the stronger the urge was to look away. Completely stunned by what she saw, she shuffled subconsciously as she tried to pry her eyes away from what she was seeing. The being stopped as he could hear the sound of her increased heart rate. He dropped the assailant throwing him and stood up , within the nest minute or so as the figure continued to heal. she inhales, her voice shaking "w-who are you...." 

Valik ignored her question for the moment as he lunged for another of her attackers, his fangs sinking into the man's neck to begin draining that attacker as well as he watched the other three make a break for the mouth of the alley. Only when he had drained that last victim dry and tossed the corpse aside, did he turn towards the young girl. Licking his lips slowly he crouched down in front of her, reaching out to touch her cheek before checking her over slowly for any signs of injury. "My name is Valik little one." He spoke to her softly in a deep gravelly voice as his devilish red hues looked her over critically for just a moment more before lifting to meet her gaze. "Are you alright?"


	2. OH?

She looked up at him, cautiously nodding to show him that she understood but the words couldn’t come out of her small mouth. She had after all just watch a man she assumed until just then to be a human cannibal come up with blood practically staining his teeth and she shook as she looked up into his eyes, scaring herself even more as she realized he was merely scanning her body for assuming injuries. she coughed a bit, her voice coming out as a whisper “ I- I am okay”

Bits of burned flesh still clung to his naked frame as he turned towards the two bodies in the alley as he nodded at her words. Sifting through the men's pockets he took the credit cards and cash before stripping off the jeans from one of the men, pulling them on. They were a bit to wide in the waist and a bit too short in the legs but at least he was covered as he used the man's shirt to wipe himself off as best he could. Turning back to her then he frowned ever so slightly as he held out a hand towards her. "Come on. We should get out of here. Do you have someplace safe we could go?" 

She smiles at him trying to make the jeans work and then looks at him She took his hand and pulled herself back up. “Follow me!.” She looked at him and made sure he was following him and then turned back around, walking on the sidewalk. As she was walking she was thinking things through in her mind. //what the hell was that? Also he-he called me little one? // “S-so Um where did you come from?” She asked to the vampire trying to start some kind of conversation.

Valik tilted his head ever so slightly at her question, his fingers lacing with hers as he held onto her hand, following along by her side as she led the way. "I...I was in Hell until the amulet you are wearing brought me back." He studied her quietly for a long moment, recognizing some of her features. He even knew her name though he kept all that to himself for now. "What year is it?" 

She blushes, at the sight of their hands entwined “It’s 2018 and I don’t suppose you would like to explain the amulet when you are ready”. She smiled warmly at her and calmly kept walking, giving Valiks hand a squeeze. She walked a bit faster. “We are almost there okay? I have a room you can sleep in. Unless it will be too bright.” //dammit I’m not smart about this//

Valik smiled and shook his head ever so slightly. "I'm sure whatever you have is fine. The amulet was enchanted to bring me back after I died about fourteen years ago. It was sort of a fail safe to help me escape from hell and come to the aid of the wearer if they were ever in real danger. I came here for you little one." He smiled softly and gave her hand a squeeze in return. 

At the use of the pet name, she blushes a little bit, swaying her arms hm! “Well here we are, my humble home!” She said, walking up to her home. The house was a warm creamy white with pastel blue and pink borders around the corners and sides of the house, the colours intertwined. She put her hands in her pants pocket and thankfully pulled her keys out and put them into the key slot turning it and unlocking the big dark oak door. Inside the home was pitch black and so they felt their way through the living space and into the kitchen when she turned on the lights. She kicked off her shoes on the carpet and walked into the cold tile floor hissing a little bit as the cold sensation shot through her veins. “Is there anything at the moment I can get for you or would you like to lie down?” She asked softly not facing him but rather facing the counter as she couldn’t reach the cabinet that contained the glasses. She blushes with embarrassment. //wow this is so annoying I hate it. I won’t ask him to help though//. 

Valik smiled down at her watching her sway her arms so cutely like that, before turning to regard her home. Stepping in through the dark oaken door he looked over the living space, seeing just fine in the pitch black darkness. Helping her to the kitchen so she could turn on the lights he settled himself down in a seat at the kitchen table and looked to her with a little smile. "I'm fine. There is one thing though. Is there someplace where I can wash up?" Glancing down at his form still covered in smears of soot, ash, and even bits of burned flesh in places he frowned ever so slightly.

She smiles and turns around Yes! If you walk through the kitchen and then down the hall to the left. I grabbed the glass two shelves below instead putting it on the counter. “Come with me, I have some clothes you will probably fit in” she said, giggling taking his hand and taking him to the closet opening it, pulling out a big shirt and some sweatpants. “I have clean unpacked boxers as well, I’ll give you them too stay here okay?” She asked, walking into the guest room, opening the dresser and opens the package pulling out a random one. Then she hurried back to him and then opens the door to the bathroom and showed him the proper shower handle direction. “Sorry I’m sure you can figure it out but I always end up having to explain it.” She smiles at him. “Holler if you need anything.” She walked back to the kitchen.

 

Valik nodded his head ever so slightly as she finally left him to shower alone. Stripping off those jeans he started the shower and stepped under the flow of water once it had heated up. Letting out a soft sigh he let the water rinse him clean as he just stood there for a time before he finally started to wash with soap. He was in the bathroom for some time before the water finally shut off and a few minutes later he emerged wearing the clothes she'd secured for him. "How did you happen to have all this on hand?"

 

She grinned from ear to ear It was something that she normally didn't tell anyone about but the way that he said it, she let it all out. "Well i like to have spare clothes men and women that do not have anything to wear, eat or a place to sleep and be comfortable." she said smiling a bit into her cup of juice. "Having a rough upbringing myself, it’s the feeling of helplessness that i knew i must alleviate and get rid of and i never want someone to feel that way so i do this to make me feel better about the whole situation". She wiggled a bit where she stood, looking down at her feet, shifting from foot to foot.

Valik tilted his head ever so slightly at her confession and after just a moment he reached out to cup her cheek tenderly in his hand. "Such a good and sweet little girl. That's a very kind thing to do even if it does make you feel better as well.." He smiled softly as he studied her face for a long moment, before taking a seat at the kitchen table once again. 

She looked up into his eyes, her silver eyes bright eyed and pupils wide. As he studies her face, she smiled and just enjoyed his company. "So! I'm gonna hop into the shower, are you sure there isn't something that i can get for you?" She said shaking a bit from the coldness in the air from the fire being put hours probably hours before she had left. She looked at him, his facial expression seemingly losing sense of reality.

Shaking his head ever so slightly he reached out to brush his knuckles against the back of her hand for just a moment before smiling softly once again. "Nothing. I'm fine for now little one. My hunger has been fed and sated. I'm clean, and have clothes to wear. I could ask for nothing more."

//wow i really like being called that// "Okay ill go in then i’ll be back in a bit, feel free to explore the house" She said, swaying her hips unintentionally as she walked into the shower, taking her sweet time, cleaning her teeth and hair and made sure that the bathroom was back in order before coming out in just a towel, quietly shuffling down the hall and into the kitchen to clean up my dishes. 

By the time she came back into the kitchen she would find him missing. If she looked around just a little bit she would notice the front door open just a crack and smell the smoke from his cigarette as he sat out on the front porch having a smoke he had taken from one of the men in the alley. Taking a long drag he exhaled slowly and leaned back to open the front door a bit more, his breath catching in his throat at the sight of her in just a towel. "Wow...you look...wow..."


	3. yeah?

She blushed pink and shuffled a bit, walking closer to him, sitting down opposite of him, smiling at him, closing her eyes and laying her head against the chair. “Thank you.” She smiled, thinking of how late it was. “It’s pretty cold? Are you alright?” She said.   
She simply opened her eyes, scooting next to him and lays her head on her shoulder.   
Despite the chill in the air his skin was actually quite warm to the touch as she brought her head to rest on his shoulder. Reaching over her he let his large, strong hands circle her narrow waist as he lifted her up and settled her down on his lap instead so she was leaning her side against his chest. Guiding her head back down against his shoulder he just held her there quietly, one hand coming up to stroke her hair tenderly. 

"T-thank you" she said quite flustered but extremely happy as she laid her head against his shoulder, comfortable and tired from her seemingly concerning morning and the fact that she was almost raped and left in an alley to die gave her the chills but she relaxed knowing that she was safe at least for a little while and she merely leaned closer. She looked up at him and smiled, simply because she was content and didn't want to mess that up not even for a second and she hoped that he wouldn't leave as she needed to know more about him.  
She sat even closer next to him to get more comfortable and to subconsciously tell him that he didn't need to be wary of her as she wouldn't do anything stupid or anything to attack him for any particular reason as she sat there looking up into the dark sky wondering about life and what should would tell him if he asked any specific questions. 

Taking another long drag off his cigarette he relaxed there on the porch with her, his hand sliding lightly up and down over her side as he bent his head to touch his lips against her shoulder. He remained quiet just enjoying the sounds of the evening around them and the gentle intake of her breaths that tickled against his skin as her head lingered on his shoulder. He smiled faintly when she shifted closer to him, his arm tightening around her a bit more as he held her, his hand settling lightly against the flare of her hip. 

 

she shivered, getting even closer "So what are you thinking about?" she asked him looking away at the dark vast space in front of her and sighed a bit when he put his hand on her hip a bit. She wondered exactly what he could be thinking and simply just laid there waiting for something to occur or maybe he would say something remarkable that would astonish her. Of course she knew that he might not want to tell her what he was thinking about and so she sat ashamed of asking him that when really she had no business asking him about his personal thoughts were.

Valik studied her quietly for a long moment after she asked that question. After a moment a small lopsided smile tugged up one side of his mouth as he murmured softly to her in response. "I was just thinking that it is a nice night out tonight, perfect for sitting outside with a beautiful girl on my lap. I was also thinking that I would very much like to kiss you right now." Grasping her chin lightly he gently guided her head around enough to allow him to press his lips to hers in a soft kiss. 

She smiled into the kiss and kissed back almost immediately, his lips had the taste of cigarette smoke and the smell of the cedar men's body wash in the spare bathroom that she loved, the smell of it flowing through her veins. She blushed, as it had been something that most didn't say to her, that they thought that she was beautiful. She wasn't the person that really wanted attention that made her uncomfortable in public setting but when he said that to her, her insides sang with the deepest joy. She got little sparks of electricity fly through her lips, shocking her hands and feet and she moved her hands up and around his neck and let them rest on the back of his neck

 

Gently he touched his lips against her forehead before shifting lower to whisper softly into her ear, his breath warm against her skin just like his body was warm against hers. His hands rested against her bottom once again, helping to support his little tree hugging koala as he carried her through the living room. "Which way is it to your bedroom little one." 

"It’s up the stairs and to the right!" Her voice squeaked as she began to slip into a different type of headspace that she was familiar with but didn't know what to call it. She nuzzled into his chest again, still gripping his shirt and making soft kitten noises, completely distracted by the warmness of his body and the beating of both their hearts comb ined. Nodding his head he touched his forehead against hers, gazing into her eyes as he maneuvered up the stairs with her and into the room on the right. Glancing around quickly to get his bearings he carried her slowly over to her bed to ease her down onto the mattress. Gazing down at her quietly he offered her a soft smile as he slowly drew his shirt up over his head to toss aside, revealing the lean, hard lines of his muscles beneath. He moved to her then, easing himself down against her as his lips found hers for another deep and hungry kiss. She reached up and grabbed at him, hesitating as she put a hand on his chest, blushing a bit, covering her face with her other hand. He kissed her hungrily like her lips were made of sugar. She moaned softly and pulled his face closer to her, trying to get closer to him, and to give him a very very subtle hint to get him to lower himself down on top of her, her skin very sensitive to his touch and she craved more. He pressed himself down against her at the sound of her soft moan and the way she pulled at him, deepening that kiss again as his tongue delved between her lips and into her mouth. Pulling back slowly he drew her shirt up over her head, casting it aside so he could feel his own warm skin pressing against her soft, silken flesh as his lips sought hers out yet again like a drug he couldn't get enough of now that he'd had a taste. She smiled into the kiss, blushing and groaning softly, extremely anticipating the things that might happen. Her skin, becoming warm and continued to get warmer, she wrapped her legs around his hips and kissed harder, wiggling her hips softly against him to test his reaction. He broke that kiss to let out a soft groan as she teased him testing his reaction with her hips. Biting down on his lower lip he met her gaze as his thick length stirred against her through the material of those borrowed sweatpants. Bringing his hands up he cupped her cheeks and kissed her hard as he murmured softly to her. "Are you sure this is what you want? I don't plan on letting you go after this you know. Are you ready to be mine?"

She looked up at him, in the darkness, she blushed biting her lip in reaction to feelings she felt when he looked at her in that way. He bit his lip staring down at her as if he would devour her whole. She felt his length arouse from its sleep. He kissed her firmly and she became out of breath. She knew that he was what she wanted...no needed! So when he asked her that she nodded vigorously. “Y-y-yes please!” She responded looking at his face.

Slowly he shifted back onto his knees between her parted thighs, sliding off those sweatpants to let his thick length spring free so that he was as naked as she was. Leaning down slowly he captured one of her nipples between his lips, sucking softly as he grasped the shaft of his manhood and slowly dragged the swollen crown up and down over her warm folds. She arched her back very quickly, her face pink and warm, as he took a nipple between his lips, she lifted her eyelids slightly opened her eyes, looking at him through her long eyelashes. She moaned louder that time, her hands gripping the bed sheets beneath her, trying her best to control herself, bucking her hips against him trying to get him started with what her body was now expecting sooner rather than later. “Oh my! Ah!”

A thrill rushed down the length of his spine at how eager and ready she was for him. At her wanton urging he didn't hesitate any further and began to push himself into her slowly bit by bit. Biting down lightly on her nipple then he began to suck a little harder to soothe the ache as his hands slid down over her sides to grasp her hips, holding her in place as he sank deeper and deeper into her until she had taken all she could at last. 

She began to get wet she moans, the sound going straight through her as her neediness finally paying off as she moaned as he finally pushed inside her, her insides singing with ecstasy and she whined as his length kept on coming and she couldn't help but dig her nails into his back as he reached the hilt.* His hand went to her hips and pushed her hips down but she began wiggling and bucking her hips to urge him to begin slowly thrusting into her. "ah please, i need!" She looked at him as he sucked harder on her nipple, clearly enjoying himself as he continued doing it. "i need it!"

His hands continued to grip her hips helping to hold her in place as best as he could manage while she wiggled and bucked against him as he pulled out of her slowly. This time he thrust into her quick and hard, rocking her back against the mattress beneath her as that loud, wet slap echoed in their ears, the crown of his cock battering up against the narrow opening of her cervix, forcing her to take all of him at last. Whispering softly into her ear then he brought his hand up to close around her neck lightly once again, his forearm settling between her breasts as his warm breath caressed against the shell of her ear. "You belong to me now little Jayla..." 

"Ah! Valik!" She moaned loudly as he pounded into her finally coming in all the way and then pulling out then slamming back in all the way touching her cervix, immediately gripping him tighter. He looked down as he was completely above her leaning down into her ear and said this. "Y-yes sir, i belong to you" she moaned in response, overcome with a wave of pleasure, letting it eat her up and she couldn’t help but lean up and nibble on some part of his skin as he was so close to her mouth. "Harrrder pleasse! aah"

Gripping her throat a little tighter he touched his lips against her forehead as he drove his hips up against hers hard again and again drilling his thick length into her and pushing into her cervix, forcing her young body to take him to the hilt each time as he claimed her for his own in the most primal sense. Biting down lightly on her lower lip he kissed her softly then, his red gaze staring deep into her eyes as he pounded that thick, aching length into her again. She looked into his eyes and couldn’t help but become more aroused and her moans got breathier and breathier and her nails scratched his skin like cats scratch at drapes in a living room. She whined and twisted her hips grinding against you, her walls clenching a bit. "p-please hurt me a bit!" she said breathing heavily her silver eyes clouded with erotic lust, looking at his handsome face as he plowed into her fragile body. Arching his back beneath her nails he let out a soft growl at her request. Pulling out of her completely he flipped her over onto her stomach on the mattress. Slipping one arm around her waist he lifted her hips up off the bed, his other hand pressing her cheek down against the soft cushioning beneath her. He gave her ass a firm, hard smack as he sank deep inside her once again, thrusting in to the hilt without warning as his hand landed against her rounded backside once again. Her buttcheeks were shocked by the hard slap that came down upon it and so when this happened she moaned directly into the bed, pushing her ass back to recieve another, as he could tell by the way she moved that she enjoyed them so he gave her another, her first response was "Please sir may i have another?" as his length kept slamming into her, in and out, moaning at the sound of their salty and sweaty skin slapping against each other, the sound of the erotic moans escaping her mouth filled the room with a lust filled haze. "Bruise me until I am black and blue, aaaah" she screamed. Gripping one rounded cheek firmly he gave it a hard squeeze before bringing his hand down against that same cheek once more, darkening the red print of his hand there a bit more. His other hand moved to tangle his fingers in her hair, drawing her head up and back as he slammed his hips up against her ass, making it jiggle and shake with each savage thrust that filled her up again and again. "Who's Daddy's slutty little Princess hm?" 

"Ah! That's me! I'm your slutty little princess! AH! She moaned even louder. //does he have a daddy kink?// she closed her eyes moaning hard as he thrusted into her small frame over and over and over again. She knew that if he thrusted any harder or spanked her anymore she would be close but she sure as hell wasn't going to tell him because she loved the feeling of being filled, complete. Her dirty moans caused her to become more turned on and she arched her back pushing up against him created a delicious friction with her hips. Leaning down he bit down on her earlobe roughly before sucking softly on that tender lobe to soothe the ache as his hand connected with that same rounded cheek once again, darkening the mark already there as he wrapped her leash length hair about his fist, pulling her head up off the mattress a bit more. "That's my good girl." He whispered the words softly to her in a husky bedroom tone as he pounded his throbbing shaft into her again and again, pushing her hips forward and pressing her breasts down into the mattress a bit more as he kept her head up off the sheets. She moaned loudly as his hand came down again on the now bruising cheek as she moaned she began to feel a familiar tightness within and she felt so good as he continued to thrust his hard and swollen length in and out of her, pulling her head back with her hair sending a shiver down her spine and she moaned out loud. “Ah shit, I’m getting close” her high pitched voice was one of the determining factors as her moans raised in pitch and volume.

Releasing his grip on her hair he brought his hands to her hips, his fingers digging in hard enough to leave some bruises on her come morning. Pulling her back against him he began to thrust into her even harder as he growled softly into her ear. "Rub your clit for me like a good little girl Princess. I want to feel you cum around me." Again he spoke into her ear in those deep, husky tones as he rammed himself into her again, pulling her back to meet him as he ground his hips slowly up against her ass before pulling out again. She moaned, already snaking her hands down, massaging her clit slowly at first then frantic circles as she moaned very loudly, her inner walls pulsating as she came, gripping the mattress beneath her as her orgasm went through her body full heartedly. As her orgasm calmed down, she was still not satisfied as she wanted her daddy to cum so she wiggled herself on him moaning still And now that she was thoroughly fucked, she still was riding her high so the sensitivity hadn’t set in yet slamming her hips into his. Using the weight of his body he pushed her hips down against the mattress, straddling her thighs as he guided them together beneath him, as he pushed himself into her now even tighter core as she came and her walls tightened around him deliciously. Groaning out softly he held her down in place as he continued to drill his cock into her feeling himself coming closer and closer to the brink of his own release. He released her as she began to move her hips back against him, matching her thrusts perfectly as whispered softly into her ear. "My beautiful little Princess." The words ended in a low groan as he pushed himself up against her ass hard, driving himself as deep as he could manage as he finally exploded inside her, filling her up with his hot, creamy seed.   
She moaned, the feeling of his seed filling her tight core her sigh with comfort as she now laid on the mattress happy and warm. She looked at him, his sweaty body and face looked so attractive in the moonlight. She flipped onto her back, she whined loudly. “Ehhhhhh cuddles!” She said, her voice imitating that of a child, who wanted nothing more than to feel comforted and small laying with her protector, her shelter and she wiggled, legs up with her hands on her legs. She rolled around a little. “Pwease?” She asked softer this time, looking into his eyes.  
A soft chuckle escaped his lips and he just nodded his head ever so slightly as he gazed down at her. "Of course Princess." He murmured softly to her then, his long arms wrapping around her, drawing her in against him, trapping her knees between them both as his hands slid lightly up and down over her back. "I'll always be here to keep you safe and cuddle with you now little one. You are mine." He pressed his lips lightly against her forehead and smiled as he rested on his side with her, his head resting against the pillows as he just studied her quietly now.


	4. hhhhhhh

She smiled humming happily in response and she felt comfortable and happy. “I’m yours yay!” She said quite sleepy from all the recent activities and she blushed a bit but didn’t make other comments after that. She blushed looking up at him, he was looking at her with a smile on his face and it was contagious as she smiled, scooting closer. She looked around, smiling as she felt his arms around her and felt safe knowing that he wouldn’t let anything hurt her, his princess. She smiled, trying to fight her sleepiness but ultimately losing the battle as she closed her eyes and fell asleep her soft noises as she fell deeply into her sleep and into her dreamland. Valik lay awake for a time after, just watching over her as she slept, holding her against him. Eventually though his eyes began to grow heavy and drift closed. Soon enough he was sleeping soundly on the bed beside her. Morning came soon enough and he stirred against her, opening his eyes slowly to focus on the delicate features of her face beside him, bringing another smile to his lips as he gently smoothed the hair back from her face. She shifted a bit in her sleep, wrapping herself more around him. She felt the warm hand in her hair but remained asleep and a few minutes later she woke up and lay there thinking of possible reasons to what she had to do but she didn’t come up with anything. She instead just laid there, taking in all of yesterday’s events. She didn’t want to bother Valik as she wasn’t sure if he had enough sleep. So she smiled and got comfortable and tried to go back to sleep. Valik smiled a bit more as she stirred and woke, chuckling softly as she didn't seem to notice him awake already. Touching his lips to hers in a soft kiss he gently pressed her down onto her back on the mattress. Ducking beneath the covers he pressed a soft kiss against her stomach as he shifted between her thighs, kissing his way down the length of her body to guide her legs up to rest on his broad shoulders. Leaning in closer he let his tongue slide up over her soft, warm folds, flicking against her clit as he did what he could to wake her more. She whined, her folds quite wet from the strange awakening as she was still very sleepy and disoriented by the feeling of his warm tongue lapping up on her softly. She whimpered as he continued and became alert as the tip of his tongue flicked her clit, moaning sharply as he repeatedly flicked with her tongue. "ah!" she moaned, holding up the covers and looked down at him, his eyes half open looking at her nether region and blushed as the sight of him between her legs made her folds more wet and her knees weak. She pushed her hips into his face, putting her hands on her chest, playing with her sensitive nipples, resisting the urge to close her legs which would crush his head in between. Again and again he lapped at her sensitive folds, collecting the moisture there, tasting her sweet nectar on his tongue but as she lifted the covers to gaze down at him he smiled against her and slowly closed his lips around her clit, sucking hard as his hands slid up over her stomach to rest over hers on her breasts, playing with those perky mounds together as he held her gaze. She moaned very loudly, grabbing his head, softly thrusting into his face and moaned harder and harder and she looked at him, his soft lips surrounds her sensitive folds and she mewls. "ahhh oh thank you" she moaned, her skin hot as if she set it ablaze. She gripped the covers and just looked at him, watching his lips on her, his hands on her tummy and her soft breasts. She tightly clenched her cheeks together so she wouldn't hurt him and create more tension. Tugging lightly at her nipples he finally unsealed his lips from around that sensitive pearl, sliding his tongue down he pushed it deep inside her, curling it upward to look for that hidden pleasure center inside her. His strong hands slid back down over her stomach and slipped beneath her, cupping the rounded cheeks of her backside as she clenched them, lifting her hips up off the mattress pushing her towards his mouth and questing tongue just a bit more. She whined in pleasure, the language she learned from childhood flew out the window, she knew that he was doing this because he liked it but the way that her body reacted to him and never had her body been so comfortable with him. His tongue plunging into her, as soon as he curled his tongue inside her upwards she threw her head back as she say starts, her body shaking. “A-a-again!” She said pleading with him looking at his face. Keeping her bottom lifted up off the mattress with his hands he worked his tongue in and out of her slowly, with each push in he curled it upwards just as she had pleaded for him to do, dragging the tip over her inner walls as he held her gaze. Keeping one hand resting against her heart shaped backside to help lift her, he brought his other hand up to strum her clit with his thumb, rubbing back and forth over that sensitive nub as he feasted on her wet heat. He did it again, making her cry with joy and pleasure knowing damn well she was so loud but the feeling of his searching tongue pushed out all her other thoughts in her mind. She pulled the covers off and looked at him, not giving any thought to anything else. His thumb making her feel on cloud nine, she whimpered, gripping the bedsheets so tightly, it started to tingle. She continued to moan and writhe under the influence of his tongue that didn’t let up, flicking and licking inside of her. Absently he began to trace the letters of the alphabet inside her, his tongue sliding this way and that as he spelled out the simple letters, touching different spots inside her as he worked to give her a good start on her first morning with him. His thumb continued to pass back and forth over her clit, caressing that sensitive nub as he coaxed her senses higher. She growls softly as he began to tease her with moving his tongue in such ways, that she began to feel her body tense up and she became weak in the legs and she felt like she couldn’t keep her body up. She moaned louder and louder, the more hypersensitive she became as each movement he added with his thumb to her clit, the more she felt and she gripped him with her clenched hands. “Ah fuck!” She moaned. Pulling his tongue out of her now he closed his lips around her clit once again, sucking ruthlessly as he let his hand dip down to slide the first two fingers deep inside her. Working them in and out of her tight, wet core quickly he let his thumb shift lower still to rub in slow circles against the puckered star of her rear hole. As he kept her clit trapped between his lips as he suckled on it, he let his tongue tease against the tip as he gazed up from between her thighs all the while. Her senses heightened, her moans now bouncing off the walls as he sucked hard on her swollen clit. She couldn’t stop looking at him as he took his long fingers and plunged them into her, sliding them in and out and his thumb rubbing against her rear hole entrance, as if she wasn’t being teased enough. She moaned hard, her legs around his head, she felt a strong tightness within her and whined. “I-I-I need you, wanna c-cum on you” she moaned, stuttering a little bit as she tried to formulate words. Lifting his head slowly at her words he gazed up at her quietly for a long moment before sliding up the length of her body to kiss her fiercely, letting her taste herself on his lips and tongue. He didn't hesitate or tease her this time, instead he just brought his thick, hard length in line with her and began to push into her dripping wet heat. His tongue pushed into her mouth in that same moment, his hands moving to cup and squeeze her breasts firmly in his grasp. "That's it. Cum for me Princess." He whispered softly into her ear before biting down lightly on that sensitive lobe. She whined hard, gripping his shoulders very hard, drawing blood and came very hard, all over his length, her walls tightly pulsing around him and as she continued to moan, writhe under his body. Her legs were still shaking and she kissed his neck. She moaned his name softly in his ear as her eyes were fluttering shut as her energy was come down along with her orgasm. Her breathing finally slowed and soon she couldn't keep her eyes open. Touching his forehead against hers he pulled out of her slowly and eased himself down onto the bed beside her. His hard length pressed against her lower belly as he combed his fingers through her hair slowly. "That's my good girl." Murmuring softly into her ear he pressed a soft kiss against the side of her neck a moment later as he finally just eased his arms around her to hold her close. She whined a bit and looked at him and cuddled closer to him. She nuzzled into his chest, inhaling his scent, falling slowly to sleep. Her small heart still beating hard after the mornings events. As she was falling into deep sleep, she thought about how nice and good he made her feel and she didn't want that to end and as she lay there, she put her hands under the covers and smiled, falling into deep sleep. Bring one hand up to stroke the back of her head tenderly as she whined and shifted closer, he smiled softly as he let his other hand slide lightly up and down over her back enjoying the way she nuzzled into his chest like that as she fell asleep. Tilting his head down he touched his lips lightly against the top of her head as he lay there quietly just staring up at the ceiling as he found himself wondering if he should tell her the full truth about who he was to her.


End file.
